the love of sirius black
by annoyingismymiddlename
Summary: well basiccly its a one shot of sirius when he falls in love with this girlwho is 1 of his freindsand hes a bit stuttery and stuff lol


* * *

Sirius had been acting strange lately I would see him staring at me in a daze, while I were in classes, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well. When I would talk to him he'd get a little edgy. But, i thought nothing of it until, just recently. me, and the Marauders were out by the black lake one morning on a weekend. I had my shoes and socks off, and was dipping my feet into the cool water, Remus was sitting under a tree not to far away, with his nose in a book, as per usual, James was trying to teach Peter how to play a proper game of Wizards chess, and Sirius, he was standing over the both of them, but he was watching me intently. 

I forrowed my eyebrows, confused. Sirius saw this and looked down imeadiately, catching a smirk from James. James beckoned Sirius to come forward, as he whispered something into his ear. Sirius' face went, shock stricken for a moment before he too smirked and playfully punched James in the arm. James frowned playfully and then laughed out loud. Sirius then looked at me again, and smiled.I asked him with a jester of hand movements, what was up? To which he only replied, with shaking his head, and proceeding to watch the game. I were getting aggravated now. They never hid anything from me. There were no secrets with the Marauders, it was a rule. Why would they start disobeying it now? Whatever it was, it wasn't going to stay a serect for long.

I got up and walked toward Remus, knowing that if indeed they were keeping secrets, he would be the easiest target to get it out of. I strolled quietly over and stood in front of him peering down. He didn't even notice me standing there. I laughed out loud, and said "Hey Rem, that must be a great book, for you to be off in your own world, and not notice little ol' me standing in front of you." Remus slowly looked up and smiled. "Sorry, Ebony. How can I be of service to you this fine morning?" He replied marking his page and closing his book. "Well, I was just wondering if you had any idea what-so-ever, as to why Sirius has been acting strangely, whenever I'm around." I asked smirking. Remus smirked also, and said "I was wondering when you'd catch on. However, I think it be best if Sirius told you himself." He finished rising from the ground, and walking over to the rest of the Marauders. I followed him with my eyes and stood there confused.

What the bloody hell is going on? i thought to yourself. Remus stood next to Sirius, and whispered into his ear, just like James had a done few moments ago. When he finished Sirius' smlied and bent down to say something to James, he listened and nodded grinning maniacly. They all nodded at each other as, James got up and walked to Peter pulling him up and dragging him away, while he asked "What was going on?" James sighed and stopped to whisper something in Peters ear. Whats with all the whispering? I asked again, in my mind. As James finished Peter began grinning and turned to look at me, I was confused as hell now. I turned around and was about to walk back to the castle, when Sirius shouted my name, "Ebony, wait!" I stopped and turned towards him, he waved the rest of them off, and walked toward me. I stood there with my arms folded, and a blank look on my face. He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"So, whats going on with you Sirius?" I asked casully. He looked at the ground. I sighed, annoyed. "Okay look, you don't have to tell me, Just stop acting so weird around me okay, its like I can't talk to you anymore, you know?" I told him turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun my around to face him once again. "I will tell you, if you give me a chance, lets take a walk?" He asked me hopefully. I just nodded and proceeded to walk around the lake, Sirius sighed and I heard him quitely say to himself "How, am I going to tell her all this?" before he followed you. I walked in silence for a few minutes, as Sirius gathered his thoughts. I kept glancing towards him, he would open his mouth to say something, and then close it again, shaking his head disapointedly. Finally, what seemed like forever had passed, he said "Ebony, the reason why I've been acting so strangely lately is because...Well, I've found out that I have feelings for you that have to do with being more than friends."

He said the last part really fast, I barely understood him. I stood there dumbstruck Did he say what I think he said? No, it can't be, he's probably just messing around with me...Right? i thought to myself. I let out a snort and looked at him disbelievingly. He sighed deeply and said "You don't beleive me...do you?" I looked into his eyes and you could see they were looking back at me, in a dissapointed way. "Sirius I... don't know, I mean, what am I supposed to say?" i asked him looking anywhere but at him. "You don't...you don't have to say, anything Ebony, I just want you to know, how I feel." He replied to me, pulling my chin gently, so i was looking at him. "And, I want to also know...how _you feel_ about me?" he finished smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. His sexy smile was so contagious. "W-well, I'm not sure Sirius..." I told him, still looking into his eyes. He looked away from me quickly, and stared down at the ground. The truth was I loved him deeply, but was afraid to let him in, because I didn't want to fall in even more love with him, and then have him leave me, for someone else. I just couldn't handle that. I decided I would tell him all of that, and he listened intently to everything I had to say. After I told him, the both of us were silent.

Until finally he broke it, he pulled me towards him, looked into my eyes, and said "Ebony...You can trust me. I know I've made stupid mistakes in the past, I know I've hurt many girls that didn't need to be hurt, and I know its going to take time for you to open up to me that way, but I just want to say that, I'll wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes. Because you are the most important thing to me, and if I loose the chance to make you mine, I know I'll regret it... So can you give me a chance? Because, I love you Ebony." He finished smiling genuinely at me, and cupping my face in his hands. "I-I-I..." But before i could even finish, he pulled my face towards him and crashed his lips into mine, and eveloped me into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and left me breathless. my eyes were still closed, and I could tell he was smirking at me.

I wanted to laugh, cheer and scream all at the same time, but I held it all in. I slowly opened my eyes to stare straight into Sirius' beautiful grey ones. And just as I suspected he was smirking. "So, will you give me a chance?" He asked me again wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close once again.I put my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear "Yes." His body shivered, and I laughed. "I love you Ebony Waters." He said to me, "I love you too Sirius Black." I replied kissing him with just as much passion as before. I could here cat calls and whistles coming from behind me.I let go of Sirius quickly and turned around to see the rest of the Marauders watching the both of us, laughing and pointing. He smiled nervously, and I felt Sirius sink his arms around my waist and lean his head on my shoulders. "There just jealous." He stated, nibbling at myr ear lobe. "I know."I replied smiling. "Come on lets go snog in front of them." He told me grabbing my hand and walking me back to the castle.I smiled in content. Sirius Black was my boyfreind now, and everything was perfect.

i know corny much but i vfound it sooooo sweet lol


End file.
